Infantil
by Heather Ran
Summary: Nuestra forma de actuar define nuestras decisiones, pero a veces ser demasiado infantil te trae grandes consecuencias, como convertirte en un niño, ya saben lo típico, en especial si el niño es nada más y nada menos que Saotome Ranma. ONE-SHOT


**ONE-SHOT**

 _"Infantil"_

* * *

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Un día normal en Nerima está lleno de gritos y caos por todos lados, esto producto de unos cuantos extraños habitantes, pero inusualmente este día parecía ser mucho más calmado. Una señora sonreía feliz al ver la paz y tranquilidad que reinaba en el barrio hasta que el sonido de una discusión acabo con su estado.

\- Eres un tonto, que te cuesta apartarte de ella - espetó una joven de cabellos azulados muy ofendida.

\- Ellas son mujeres - se defendía un chico de trenza negra y ropa china - no puedo tratarlas mal solo por tus estúpidos celos - dijo mientras le mostraba la lengua.

\- ¿Quién esta celosa?, niño engreído - mascullo ella alejándose de él a paso veloz.

\- Mentirosa, es obvio que estas celosa - bromeaba el chico revoloteando alrededor de ella - vamos admítelo, dilo, después de todo, Saotome Ranma es el mejor ¿verdad?, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Déjame tranquila! - la pequeña peli-azul se hartó del chico y le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que callera sentado - idiota - gruño mientras se alejaba del artista marcial.

\- Ah maldición, ¡marimacho violenta! - grito el joven Saotome mientras se sobaba la cara.

\- Creo que te lo merecías - Ranma volteo de inmediato al escuchar una voz detrás de él encontrándose con un hombre de larga cabellera negra y bigotes igual de largos que su cabello, este estaba recostado en lo que parecía una tienda de botellas - eres muy infantil chico.

\- je el infantil no soy yo, si no esa niña tonta - dijo el oji-azul con una sonrisa arrogante, frunciendo el ceño al mencionar las últimas palabras.

\- Pues entonces los dos son como unos niños - reía el hombre - pero tú te pasas jajaaj - su risa se intensifico terminando en fuertes carcajadas.

Ranma de inmediato frunció el ceño y comenzó a acercarse al hombre – señor, usted es un hombre muy agradable – le dijo mientras daba palmadas leves en el hombro del caballero y sonreía alegremente – pero, yo no soy un niño - el pelinegro tomo al hombre de la solapa y lo levanto ligeramente - ¿entendió? - mascullo irritado con una mirada fría y hostil pero conservando su sonrisa.

El hombre se asustó _"este niño da miedo"_ pensó para sí mismo.

\- Venga, que solo soy un pobre anciano ya no se ni lo que digo - dijo agitando sus pestañas tratando de parecer inocente.

\- je da igual - Ranma lo soltó y paso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza queriendo parecer desinteresado - adiós.

El caballero se puso de pie de inmediato y frunció el ceño con molestia - Te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores niño - dijo el hombre de largos bigotes mientras movía sus manos de forma extraña y pronunciaba inentendibles murmuros para luego terminar sonriendo ampliamente - eso te enseñara, mocoso.

…

...

 **05:00 p.m.**

Ranma suspiro resignado, no había más remedio, tendría que disculparse, después de todo, si fue un poco culpa suya por meterle más leña al fuego, pero aun así, ¡¿qué culpa tenía él de que ella fuera tan celosa?! O mejor dicho ¡¿qué culpa tenía él de ser tan atractivo?! pensó ególatra y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la residencia Tendo _"debo disculparme o me ignorara todo el día, odio que me ignore"_ pensó el joven armándose de valor.

\- Bienvenido Ranma-kun - dijo la mayor de las Tendo recibiendo acogedoramente al joven de la trenza.

\- Buenas Kasumi - saludo mientras miraba de un lado a otro para finalmente preguntar - ¿dónde está Akane?

\- Ella salió a comprar unas cosas para la cena de seguro llega en unos minutos - sonrió Kasumi mientras llevaba un cesto de ropa mojada hacia afuera desapareciendo de la vista del pelinegro.

El joven Saotome suspiro nuevamente _"mejor espero a que llegue así aprovecha de relajarse"_ \- Ahh - *bostezo _"ah tengo mucho sueño mejor me echo una siesta por mientras"_ sentía sus parpados cerrarse mientras se dirigía a su habitación y en cuanto toco el futón se quedó completamente dormido.

...

...

\- ¡Ranma ya baja a cenar! - gritaba la peli-azul desde el otro lado de la habitación de su prometido - ¡Ranma, ya baja! - al no recibir respuesta, y sinceramente harta de esperar por una, azoto la puerta con fuerza dispuesta a golpear a su prometido por no abrirle pero se sorprendió, ya que en el futón de Ranma había un bulto no muy grande como de un metro. Se acercó con miedo al bulto y lo destapo, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un pequeño Ranma durmiendo plácidamente entre las mantas. Su reacción fue: una completa cara de desconcierto.

\- ¿Qué rayos le paso a Ranma? - dijo una voz detrás de su espalda provocando que Akane diera un pequeño salto.

\- ¡Nabiki! ¿Qué haces aquí? que susto me diste.

\- Veamos, como demorabas tanto pensamos que estarían en algo bueno, así que vinimos a ver.

En ese momento Akane reparo en la presencia del resto de la familia que comenzaban a asomar sus cabezas para observar al mini Ranma.

\- ¿Qué le paso a mi hijo? - pregunto Nodoka preocupada mirando de cerca al niño que dormía en el futón.

\- No lo sé tía quizás fue una seta del tiempo...pero ¡será mejor despertarlo!

\- Ranma, Ranma hijo, despierta - Nodoka le hablaba al pequeño con dulzura mientras sacudía levemente su hombro, a lo que el niño se desperezo lentamente.

\- ¿Mamá? - pronuncio el pelinegro asombrado.

\- Si hijo, soy yo - en la cara de la señora Saotome se posaba una hermosa sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Ranma la miraba asombrado con la boca abierta no creyendo aun en la presencia de su madre.

\- Ranma - Akane saco al pequeño de su estado de expectación ganándose la total atención del chico - Ranma, ¿dónde estuviste antes de llegar a casa?

El niño la miro extrañado - ¿quién eres tú? - pregunto inocente.

Akane sintió una dolorosa punzada pero no le presto mucha atención necesitaba ayudar al chico y ahora con mayor razón.

\- Mucho gusto Ranma, soy Akane - dijo mientras sonreía dándole confianza al pequeño frente a ella.

El pequeño Ranma observo la sonrisa y de inmediato se sonrojo - Akane... - dijo inconsciente.

\- Si, Akane ¿Dónde estuviste antes de llegar a casa Ranma?

\- ¡Entrenando! - dijo el joven levantando sus brazos con emoción.

\- Tal parece que solo tiene sus recuerdos de pequeño - dijo Kasumi de la nada apareciendo con unas tazas de té.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes Ranma? - pregunto Nodoka dulcemente.

El pequeño alzo su mano derecha mostrando sus 5 dedos - tengo 5 años y medio - dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

\- mmm - _"tal parece que tendré que averiguar por mi cuenta"_ pensó la menor de las Tendo decidida.

\- ¿Qué hacemos Akane-chan?

\- No lo sé, pero quien le haya hecho esto a Ranma lo pagara muy caro - Akane alzó su puño a la altura de su mentón.

\- ¡Esa es mi hija! defendiendo a su prometido, ¿escucho eso, verdad? Saotome-kun.

\- ¡Fuerte y claro Tendo-kun! nuestras escuelas se unirán.

Los patriarcas de las familias Saotome-Tendo bailaban de felicidad y derramaban cascadas de lágrimas.

\- ¡Que dicen! solo lo hago por que el muy idiota siempre es engañado - dijo Akane mirando al frente con el ceño fruncido - regresare para la cena - y se fue de ahí decidida.

El pequeño Ranma observo como la peli-azul se dirigía a la puerta hasta que esta despareció tras ella _"Akane"_ pensó para sí mismo.

\- Akane-chan quiere mucho a Ranma, después de todo es su prometido - dijo Kasumi entre risillas.

\- Es verdad - acoto Nodoka.

Ranma no entendía a lo que se referían las mujeres, ¿por qué esa niña lo querría sin conocerlo? Ante sus difíciles dudas frunció su ceño para preguntar.

\- Mamá, ¿qué significa "prometido"? - pregunto el niño, no recordaba haber escuchado esa palabra.

La señora Saotome miro a su hijo con ternura - Significa que están destinados a estar juntos en el futuro.

\- ¿En el futuro? - repitió tratando de entender.

\- Si, además debes protegerla y ella debe protegerte entre los dos deben cuidarse. Digamos que, se pertenecen - término de explicar la mujer.

Ranma trato de asimilar las palabras de su madre hasta que una idea llego a su mente - ¡Akane es como un panecillo! - soltó el chico feliz generando el desconcierto en la familia.

\- ¿De qué hablas Ranma? - pregunto Nabiki curiosa.

\- Es que papá dice que debes cuidar y proteger a tu comida solo así puedes tenerla a futuro, entonces ¡Akane es como un panecillo! debo cuidarla para que nadie la robe o dañe, ¿verdad? - dijo el niño sonriendo inocentemente ante la mirada de todos.

A todos les escurrió una gota por la interesante, pero a la vez absurda, comparación echa por el pequeño Ranma.

\- Bueno, fue criado por el tío Genma no podíamos esperar otra cosa.

\- ¡Oye! - reprocho el hombre del turbante.

...

…

\- Ok, veamos…aquí fue donde discutimos y luego yo me fui y Ranma fue...quien sabe dónde - la joven Tendo lanzo un suspiro de frustración _"te dejo un segundo solo y ya tienes otra maldición, bien hecho Saotome"_

\- ¡Oh! Es la chica celosa - a Akane le resalto una vena al escuchar tal mención y giro su cabeza enojada encontrándose con un hombre de larga cabellera negra al igual que sus bigotes - ¡¿qué ha dicho?! - pronuncio la peli azul encendiéndose en ella un aura rojiza que asusto al hombre.

\- Eh...yo...- _"maldición"_ \- tú eres la chica que estaba con ese chico inmaduro, ¿no es así?- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Akane de inmediato se acercó al hombre y comenzó a hablar atropelladamente - ¿Cuando vio a ese chico?, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿vio a alguien chino? - pregunto de corrido al hombre bajando su aura.

Al ver que la muchacha ya no parecía peligrosa el señor se relajó y comenzó a habla más tranquilo - Bueno, ese niño se enfadó un poco y me zarandeo - le conto el hombre rascándose la nuca.

\- Por favor discúlpelo a veces es un poco impulsivo - dijo Akane en una leve reverencia.

\- No se preocupe señorita - señalo el hombre de largos bigotes - seguro ahora está bajo los efectos de su inmadurez, mis hechizos pueden ser muy potentes - espeto con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Akane oculto su flequillo y sintió como toda su sangre se calentaba – Usted…fue el que hechizo a Ranma - la peli-azul nuevamente encendió su aura asustando al pelinegro - ¡¿Cómo lo devuelvo a la normalidad?! ¡Dígame ahora! - exigió Akane.

\- ¡Yo! lo, ¡lo lamento! no te preocupes el efecto solo dura 28 horas para mañana por la tarde estará como nuevo - dijo el pelinegro moviendo sus manos en todas direcciones.

\- ¿28 horas? - el tono de Akane parecía de ultratumba.

\- Bu...bueno puedo darte una poción de cambio rápido - dijo alargando su mano con la pócima y tapándose los ojos con la otra.

\- Oh, qué bien - el aura de Akane se esfumo tan rápido como había llegado, tomo la pócima y sonrió ampliamente - muchas gracias y perdone las molestias - dijo mientras daba dos leves reverencias.

Y así Akane desapareció de la vista dejando a un asustado señor, este abrió los ojos y soltó un gran suspiro - Los niños de hoy en día dan mucho miedo - dijo mientras admiraba el cielo.

...

…

\- ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! - se anunció Akane al llegar a su casa.

\- Bienvenida Akane-chan como te fue encontraste al culpable del estado de mi hijo - decía Nodoka en el comedor mientras vestía a Ranma con ropa a su mediada, el pequeño solo la miro nervioso.

\- Yo sí...- Akane observo a la señora Saotome _"se ve tan feliz debe ser increíble poder estar con el niño que no pudo cuidar"_ pensó mientras reflexionaba _"mejor no le daré la pócima así tía Nodoka podrá disfrutar más del pequeño Ranma"_

Sonriendo ampliamente dijo:

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, mañana por la tarde Ranma volverá a ser el mismo adolecente problemático de siempre - se expresó risueña.

\- Que bien - dijo Nodoka - ya está Ranma ahora iré a preparar un pastel, ¿qué te parece? – pregunto la mujer con dulzura.

\- ¡Si, pastel! - grito el niño alzando sus manos.

\- Cuida de él, Akane-chan

\- Con gusto - contesto Akane feliz – Ranma, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? - dijo la peli-azul mientras se inclinaba para quedar a su altura.

El niño la miro por unos segundos pero luego frunció el ceño y esquivo su mirada - no quiero - el pequeño de la trenza se alejó de la peli-azul, esta estaba desconcertaba pero en seguida frunció el ceño.

\- Ranma idiota y yo que intento ser buena contigo - pensó en voz alta.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Ayuda!

 _"¡Ranma!"_ se alarmo la joven Tendo corriendo hasta el patio de dónde provenía su voz - ¡¿qué sucede Ranma?! - pregunto preocupada, pero su preocupación se vio opacada por los celos al mirar como las dos prometidas estaban abrazando al pequeño Ranma.

\- ¡Ayúdame Akane!, ¿quiénes son ellas? - pregunto el niño asustado por las chicas.

\- ¡Ustedes dos!, ¿qué hacen aquí? - pregunto Akane cruzando sus brazos.

\- Nabiki decir que Airén volver a ser niño así que Shampoo crear feliz recuerdo de Airén y Shampoo así el recordarme con cariño y luego amarme - dijo la amazona mientras sus ojos brillaban.

\- Yo vengo a cuidar a Ranma el necesita quien le prepare comida porque de seguro no cocinaras, ¿verdad Akane-chan? - dijo la chica de los okomiyakis con una mirada angustiada.

\- No hacerlo chica del mazo matar a Ranma, siendo un niño ser más débil.

A Akane le comenzó a latir una vena en su sien e intentando contenerse hablo - no he cocinado nada además la única en prepárale la cena a Ranma será su madre, ella tiene más derecho que todas ustedes - bramó molesta.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - hablo el niño medio asfixiado - ¡suéltenme no respiro! - dijo enojado.

\- Lamentarlo Airén.

\- Lo siento Ran-chan, ¿no me recuerdas?

\- Lo más seguro que a los 5 todavía no te conocía, además recuerda que creciste - dijo Akane con los brazos cruzados aparentando enojo pero feliz porque el pequeño exigiera aire.

\- Quizás…- suspiro la cocinera _"si hubieras tenido 6 años me recordarías, esperaba que así quisieras estar conmigo"_ pensó Ukyo con tristeza.

Shampoo se acercó al pequeño pelinegro - ¿Ranma tener hambre?, ¿querer ramén? - pregunto mientras sacaba una caja que contenía el alimento.

\- ¡Si, ramén! - dijo feliz Ranma alzando la voz y con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- No Ranma prefiere okonomiyakis, ¿verdad Ran-chan? - dijo Ukyo dulcemente.

Ranma no cabía en tanta felicidad, nunca nadie le había ofrecido tanta variedad de comida - ¡Si, okonomiyakis! - alzo sus brazos el pequeño muy feliz.

\- ¡Ranma! – dijo Akane de forma amenazante y mientras comenzaba a emanar un aura azul le dio un leve zape al niño.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Tonta, eso duele! - espeto Ranma sobándose el golpe.

\- Akane solo es un niño - dijo Ukyo indignada.

\- Chica violenta nunca tendrá hijos - acoto Shampoo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- Me da igual - dijo Akane apretando sus puños para calmarse y de repente...

DIN DONG

Sonó la puerta sacándola de ese incomodo momento.

\- Iré a abrir - dijo sin ánimos _"estúpido Ranma, estúpida yo, aunque…es cierto, no debí golpearlo"_ pensó triste _"lo que sea, no me importa"._

Ranma observo a Akane mientras se alejaba del jardín se había enojado con la bruta niña pero por alguna razón se sentía culpable.

…

...

Akane abrió la puerta y cambio su expresión de tristeza por una radiante sonrisa.

\- Ryoga-kun, ¡bienvenido! - expreso la chica muy dulce.

\- Ho...Hola Akane-san - saludo el chico de la bandana mirando al suelo sonrojado.

Akane comenzó a sonreír ante la ternura de su amigo - ¿Vas a pasar? llegas a la hora de comer falta muy poco - dijo feliz de tener cerca al chico perdido.

\- Yo no quiero molestar.

\- Tu nunca molestas Ryoga-kun siempre serás bienvenido en casa.

A Ryoga se le ilumino el rostro y su vida junto a Akane paso por su mente.

\- Yo...yo Akane-san te...te traje un regalo.

\- No debiste molestarte Ryoga.

\- No es nada - Ryoga saco de su enorme bolso una caja con un bonito moño y lo puso frente a Akane - e...espero que te guste - Akane estiro sus manos enternecida con el dulce gesto del chico del colmillo, pero cuando estaba rozando el regalo, de forma fugaz, un pequeño Ranma aplasto la cara de Ryoga con sus pies provocando que el joven cayera al piso noqueado llevándose el regalo con él.

\- ¡¿Ranma que haces?! - grito Akane al niño que ponía sus brazos tras su nuca y miraba a otro lado.

\- ¡Ryoga-kun! ¡Levántate, despierta! - dijo cerca del chico de la bandana.

...

 _Mientras en los sueños de Ryoga_

…

\- Ryoga cariño despierta - decía una Akane dulcemente.

\- A...Akane -san - preguntaba el pelinegro soñadoramente.

\- Ryoga, dame un abrazo amor.

\- ¡AKANE-SAN! - el chico del colmillo abrazo efusivamente a la peli-azul que estaba muy feliz entre los brazos de su "amado".

...

 _En la vida real_

…

\- Ryoga, vamos despierta - decía Akane mientras sacudía levemente al chico.

\- ¡AKANE-SAN! - grito Ryoga con euforia para proceder a abrazar a una sorprendida Akane.

\- Ryoga-kun suelta...

Pan impacto de pequeños pies

Ranma golpeo nuevamente al chico del colmillo en la cara haciéndolo despertar.

\- Niño, ¡¿qué es lo que haces?! - gruño Ryoga para luego sorprenderse con una extraña escena: un mini Ranma abrazando posesivamente una de las piernas de la chica de sus sueños.

\- ¿Ranma...? - dijo el sorprendido.

\- Quien quiera que seas ¡no vuelvas a tocar a Akane! - dijo el pequeño aferrándose más a la pierna de la peli-azul.

\- ¿Ranma que haces? - pregunto Akane sonrojada con la actitud del infante.

\- Tus eres mi prometida yo te defenderé de los pervertidos - contesto el pequeño Ranma muy sonrojado fulminado con la mirada a Ryoga.

Esas palabras llegaron al corazón de la peli-azul y sin consultar lo tomo en brazos sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué...qué haces? - pregunto el pequeño.

\- Me puedes proteger mejor desde aquí verdad - sonrió Akane - ven Ryoga ya debe estar lista la cena - invito dulcemente Akane sonriendo feliz ¡y como no estarlo! Ranma era mucho más dulce como un niño, o quizás, solo…más sincero, quien sabe.

\- Entiendo Akane-san - comenzó a caminar detrás de ella. Ranma asomo su cabeza sobre el hombro de la peli-azul y le tiro la lengua al chico de la bandana, provocándolo, a lo que Ryoga lanzaba rayos por sus ojos que chocaban con los lanzados por Ranma.

...

...

\- Mi hijo es muy tierno, protegiendo a su prometida ¡que varonil!

\- ¡El dojo está asegurado! - bailaban los patriarca de las familias Saotome-Tendo.

\- Es un chico muy lindo - opino Kasumi posando una mano en su mejilla.

\- No sabía que te venían los niños Akane, pero te informo que eso es ilegal aquí así que ándate con cuidado - espeto Nabiki guiñándole un ojo a su hermana menor.

\- Nabiki sabes que no es así Ranma volverá a ser el mismo - espeto Akane frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Segura que quieres eso?, el pequeño Ranma es mucho más decidido mira que deshacerse tan fácil de sus prometidas, es admirable.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - opino el pequeño Ranma - esas niñas querían lastimar a Akane, no lo iba a permitir - dijo el pelinegro mientras se manchaba la cara con crema pastelera.

Akane se sentía muy feliz y mientras limpiaba la cara de su pequeño prometido comenzó a recordar lo acontecido minutos antes.

...

 _Flash back_

...

\- Chica violenta, ¿por qué tener a Airén en brazos? - mascullo Shampoo enojada.

\- Así es, ¿por qué tienes a Ran-chan así? - dijo Ukyo cruzándose de brazos.

Akane no contesto, no iba a arruinar el momento vivido minutos atrás por una pelea sin sentiso asi que continuo su camino ignorando a las chicas. Eso las enfureció.

\- ¡Entregar a Airén ahora! - Shampoo se lanzó sobre Akane dispuesta a atacarla seguida de Ukyo.

Akane soltó a Ranma en los brazos de Ryoga logrando evadir el golpe mientras Ranma se revolvía en los brazos del chico de la bandana.

\- ¡Estate quieto! Ayudare a Akane-san - dijo Ryoga decidido tratando de controlar al escurridizo muchacho.

\- ¡De eso nada! - espeto el pequeño lanzándole un puñetazo - mamá dijo que solo yo la debo proteger ¡y solo yo lo hare!

Mientras Akane eludía como podía las armas de sus oponentes Ranma se interpuso en medio justo cuando un bombíri y una espátula pasaban. Estaban a punto de impactar en él. Pero Akane tomo al niño entre sus brazos evitando el golpe y como consecuencia recibiendo todo el dolor del impacto.

\- ¡Akane...! - dijo Ranma mientras veía a su prometida débil.

\- ¿Estás bien Ranma? - pregunto la joven preocupada - ¿no te has lastimado?, ¿te duele algo?

El pequeño agitaba su cabeza en negación.

\- Airén apartarse de Akane.

\- Ran-chan vamos a comer okonomiyakis, ¿sí?

La joven Tendo frunció el ceño, ¿es que no se habían dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de dañar a Ranma?- ¡Ustedes deberían tener más cuidado! - espeto parándose adolorida - Ranma es pequeño, aunque tenga fuerza no tiene los reflejos necesarios.

\- Eso no importar, Airén estar bien.

\- Ven Ranchan~

\- ¡Váyanse! - Ranma tenía sus pequeñas manos a los lados empuñadas fuertemente - ¡váyanse ahora! Ustedes hirieron a Akane ¡son unas niñas muy malas! - dijo el joven tomando la mano de su prometida saliendo de la vista de las sorprendidas adolecentes.

\- Sera mejor que se vayan - dijo Nodoka apareciendo entre las sombras - ¿entendido? - saco levemente su katana haciéndola relucir con el brillo de la luna a lo que las chicas tragaron duro retirándose sin palabras pero con mucho que procesar.

...

 _Fin del Flash back_

...

 _"Un tierno recuerdo"_ pensó Akane

\- ¡Oye! yo quería ese camarón - chillo Ranma a Ryoga.

\- Lo siento enano pero yo lo atrape primero - reía el chico del colmillo.

Ranma puso un puchero y empuño sus manos.

Akane vio a los chicos con algo de risa, esos dos nunca cambiarían – Ryoga-kun eso no está bien, es solo un niño - reclamo levemente Akane al chico de la bandana pero este lo sintió con verdadero dolor.

Akane tomo a Ranma dejándolo en sus piernas - toma Ranma yo te doy el mío, ¿vale?

\- ¡Gracias! - sonreía el pequeño abrazando a Akane - me gusta mi prometida mamá - decía restregándose en el busto de la joven inocentemente a lo que Akane se sonrojo, pero como solo era un niño y no el pervertido que tenía como prometido lo dejo pasar.

En cambio Ryoga sufría dolorosamente parecía que sus lugares se hubieran intercambiado _"Akane-san"_ lloraba en su interior controlando sus impulsos por golpear al infante.

\- Lo lamento debo irme gracias por todo.

\- Espera, Ryoga kun... - muy tarde Ryoga ya había desaparecido derramando cascadas de lágrimas.

\- Nos vemos Ryoga - dijo Akane suspirando para luego mirar la hora - Ya es muy tarde debo ir a dormir ¡gracias por la comida! levantare mis cosas, e iré a la cama bien Kasumi.

\- Claro Akane-chan, no te preocupes debes descansar para la escuela.

\- Muchas gracias, ¡buenas noches a todos!

Akane se iba a levantar así que dejo a Ranma a su lado y se paró pero tan solo dio un paso cuando sintió como algo tironeaba de su falda ella miro hacia atrás, un pequeño Ranma con la cabeza gacha, una mano empuñada y la otra la causante del leve tirón de su falda.

\- ¿Qué sucede Ranma?

El pequeño esquivo los cautivadores ojos de su prometida y hablo entre balbuceos - Quiero dormir contigo - soltó el niño, sin miedo, pero muy nervioso por alguna extraña razón.

\- ¡EH! - dijo la familia al unísono.

\- Vaya, Ranma como niño es mucho más pervertido, no creo que eso sea bueno para ti hermanita - dijo Nabiki sonriendo juguetonamente.

\- Ese es mi hijo, quien diría que como niño sería más valiente - celebraba Genma abrazado de Soun que lloraba de felicidad.

\- ¡Qué dicen! - chillo Akane – Ranma, ¿no prefieres dormir con tu mamá? - dijo al pelinegro más despacio y casi tartamudeando.

Ranma solo agito la cabeza en negación haciendo un puchero.

\- No te preocupes Akane-chan, se nota que desea dormir contigo ¡que felicidad! mi niño siempre tan varonil - dijo la mujer muy contenta.

\- Pero...

\- Yo ya disfrute bastante de él, además, tengo hasta mañana no te preocupes hija - decía Nodoka maternalmente - ¡ahora vayan a dormir! Compórtate hijo.

Akane solo suspiro resignada - Esta bien.

El pequeño Ranma sonrió feliz deseaba mucho dormir con Akane aunque no sabía porque.

\- Dale un beso a tu mamá antes Ranma.

\- ¡Si! - dijo contento para proceder a dar un tierno beso a la mujer - me alegra que te hayamos encontrado mamá, papá decía que tú te fuiste con un hombre muy lejos - le da otro beso. - Adiós - y tomo la mano de su prometida para caminar feliz hacia su habitación.

\- Con que me fui con otro hombre, ¿eh? - espeto la mujer haciendo relucir su katana ante los asustados ojos de Genma, este salto al estanque instintivamente convirtiéndose en un gran panda **"solo soy un panda no me mates"** rogaba el animal.

...

...

Akane y Ranma ya habían llegado a la habitación - Y ahora, ¿cómo le hago con tu ropa? - le pregunto Akane al niño.

\- Yo duermo sin ropa - dijo el pequeño Ranma mientras se quitaba su polera y pantalón.

\- Espera, ¿qué haces? - dijo la joven en reproche - no debes quitarte la ropa en la habitación de una chica.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó él agachando la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, ahora veamos - Akane pensó que el pequeño podría dormir en boxers y se dio cuenta de que el bóxer del niño tenía una leve costura _"tía Nodoka pensó en que podría volver a ser grande así que solo le dio unas puntadas pero resistirán"_ pensó para sí misma - muy bien puedes elegir el lado de la cama.

\- A la orilla, a la orilla - dijo el pequeño Ranma mientras corría para acostarse en la orilla.

\- Esta bien, yo iré a la pared – dijo ella mientras se desvestía _"un niño de 5 años no sabe lo que ve, ¿verdad?"_ pensó preocupada se giró para ver a Ranma pero él estaba muy entretenido jugando con sus dedos _"es solo un niño inocente"_ se dijo más tranquila.

\- Ahora vamos a dormir - Akane comenzó a acomodarse cuidadosamente al lado del pequeño de la trenza - Buenas noches, Ranma.

\- Buenas noches…Ahh…Akane… - el pelinegro bostezo un poco y a los segundos ya estaba roncando.

\- Debes estar muy cansado - pensó Akane mirando el perfil del niño que era bañado por la leve luz de la luna.

...

...

En algún lugar de Nerima el hombre de largos bigotes reflexionaba sobre los acontecimientos del día y un hecho importante paso por su cabeza.

\- Quizás el efecto solo duraba 16 horas - tal vez se había equivocado con las horas aunque en realidad ya no tenía importancia y levanto sus hombros con resignación – bueno, eso ya no importa ya le di la poción.

...

...

 **A la mañana siguiente 8:00 a.m.**

 _"Suave, que suave y tibio. No recordaba tener una almohada tan genial"_ Ranma comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, pero solo al abrirlos un poco se dio cuenta de que lo que abrazaba no era precisamente una almohada. Abrió sus ojos como platos y se dio cuenta de la inusual escena en la que se encontraba, sintió su corazón detenerse ¡él estaba abrazando a Akane por la cintura!, su cabeza entre sus pechos mientras que los brazos de la chica rodeaban su cuello. Si hay que ser sinceros, se asustó ¿cómo es que termino en esa posición? o pensándolo mejor, ¿cómo rayos es que estaba ahí sin que Akane lo haya mandado lejos? Comenzó a tratar de recordar cómo había llegado ahí...nada, absolutamente nada, su mente estaba completamente en blanco _"rayos debo salir de aquí"_ se movió levemente pero en eso sintió como los brazos de su prometida rodeaban con más fuerte su cabeza apretándola contra sus pechos.

Ranma sintió que en cualquier momento le daría un paro cardiaco, tenía miedo pero la verdad era que estaba muy cómodo _"si me ve así seguro que me mata pero...no quiero salir"_ inconscientemente comenzó a abrazar con más fuerza a su prometida y lento comenzó a refregar su cabeza en el busto _"creo que puedo morir feliz_ " pensó mientras olía extasiado a la mujer que lo tenía loco, sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a descender un poco sus manos dándose cuenta de que estas estaban viajando al trasero de la peli-azul, en ese momento se detuvo abruptamente _"no, no me puedo aprovechar de esto ¡no soy un pervertido!"_ pensó rojo como tomate pero una idea paso por su cabeza _"¿y si esto es un sueño? ¡Claro! si es un sueño entonces puedo tocar más, ¿verdad?"_ se preguntaba a sí mismo _"después de todo Akane jamás me dejaría estar así con ella y menos estar recostado en sus pechos"_ nuevamente aspiro el aroma de la joven era embriagante "Akane" pensó mientras se restregaba sin pudor en el pecho de su prometida y bajaba su mano lentamente hasta posarla en su trasero _"por favor que esto dure para siempre"_ rogaba el joven internamente.

...

...

Akane sintió algo muy extraño revolverse en su busto pero de forma inconsciente creyó que era P-chan hasta que sintió como una mano se posaba en su trasero, definitivamente ese no era su cerdito mascota. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de todo _"Ranma está, esta"_ los colores se le vinieron a la cara y sin más grito:

\- ¡Pervertido! - con todas sus fuerzas tiro al azabache de la cama y se apoyó en la pared asustada.

\- ¡Auch! maldición ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! - dijo Ranma sentándose en el suelo.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? ¡Si me estabas tocando! - grito la peli-azul enojada.

\- Yo...yo no...Eh

\- No intentes excusarte - dijo la Tendo mientras tomaba su bokken, que casualmente, estaba junto a su cama – ¿por qué ya no eres un niño?

\- ¿Un niño? - pregunto sin entender - ¿de que estas hablando?

\- A...a ti te hechizaron y te volviste un niño, querías dormir conmigo y así lo hicimos pero no debías volver a ser tú mismo hasta la tarde - dijo casi murmurando - pero más importante, ¡¿por qué rayos me estabas tocando?! ¡¿Y qué hacías pe...pegado a mis pe...pechos?! - pregunto sumamente roja.

\- Eh...ah yo... - Ranma estaba tratando de comprender todo y se le hacía muy difícil _"¿cómo que un niño?" "¿y cómo explicar porque la toque?, maldición"_ – yo…yo no sé de qué hablas, como si yo quisiera tocar a una niña tan fea - dijo tratando de parecer desinteresado pero sus mejillas estaban muy rojas.

A Akane le dolió mucho _"idiota juro que nunca más dormirás en mi cama"_

\- Imbécil diciendo esas cosas después de tocar alguien - sin querer en sus ojos se asomaran algunas lágrimas - pobre de la mujer que se case contigo - espeto tratando de calmar sus ganas de llorar.

Ranma la miro asustado no podía verla llorar - yo no…lo siento Akane no es verdad es que yo...

\- Tú nada, vete de aquí ¡no vuelvas a acercarte a mí! Oíste, ¡nunca! - dijo ella ya sin contener sus lágrimas limpiándoselas con el antebrazo pero manteniéndose firme ante sus palabras.

Eso le dolió y sinceramente le llego al alma, ¿cómo podía decirle que nunca se volviera a acercar a ella después de estar tan feliz entre sus brazos? ¿Después de haber disfrutado de su embriagante aroma? _"no quiero"_ pensó con pesar.

\- Akane yo...perdóname - se acercó a la chica, Akane solo levantaba su bokken. Si él se acercaba más lo golpearía sin piedad - Akane yo lo siento la verdad es que…- se acercó demasiado así que ¡ZAS! De forma inevitable termino fuertemente golpeado - ¡Auch! Rayos, ¡¿qué haces?!

\- Ya te dije que no te vuelvas a acercar - sentencio Akane con el arma empuñada separándola del chico.

\- Maldición, ¡¿por qué nunca me escuchas?! - grito él enojado.

\- No quiero escuchar más insultos.

\- Y quien dijo que iba insultarte, ¡¿eh?!

\- ¡Es lo que siempre haces!

\- Porque tú siempre te comportas tan infantil que no dejas que termine de hablar.

\- Habla de ser infantil al que le lazaron un hechizo por parecer un niño.

\- No sé de qué hablas además ¡la infantil eres tú!

\- ¡Mentira eres tú!

\- Tú.

\- ¡Que tu dije! - Ranma logro subir a la cama tomo las muñecas de la peli-azul pegándolas a la pared haciendo que esta soltara el arma - nunca dejas que termine de hablar, solo vas y me golpeas.

Akane estaba muy enojada, no se iba a dejar intimidar por el idiota de su prometido. Eso jamás.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que lo hago?, si entre medio de tus discursos siempre hay un insulto para mí.

\- Claro si, eres tan tonta, necia marimacho.

\- y tú eres un idiota, afeminado y pervertido.

\- A si, pues creo que los dos tenemos mucho que no nos gusta del otro.

\- Exacto, ahora suéltame.

\- Aun no he terminado - Ranma la miró directo a los ojos haciendo sentir a Akane muy nerviosa pero no debía demostrarlo, no ante Ranma - Odio que me golpes siempre sin razón y que te enojes y me ignores por tus celos.

\- Porque te lo mereces - Akane lo miro con furia desatando una mezcla de sentimientos que expresaban sus grandes ojos marrones - porque yo odio que seas tan mujeriego y que me insultes a la primera comparándome con cada chica que pasa a tu lado.

\- ¿Sabes siquiera porque lo hago?

Ante esa esa pregunta Akane guardo silencio y lo miro con tristeza contenida.

\- Porque me odias - pronuncio seguido de un suspiro.

Ranma aflojo su agarre para finalmente soltarla, ella creía que él la odiaba, él que la salvaba cuando estaba en peligro, él que quería que nunca nadie la dañara y aun así, ¿ella pensaba eso? - ¿eso es lo que piensas?, ¿qué te odio?

\- Que más podría pensar si siempre me comparas y dices que soy un asco en todo.

\- Yo no digo eso.

\- ¡Pero así se interpreta! - grito llena de dolor.

\- Entonces yo también podría decir que me odias ¡si siempre me tratas como fenómeno! - dijo el alzando la voz.

Akane lo miro con arrepentimiento, era cierto, ella tampoco se había comportado de manera justa con él - yo no te odio - dijo Akane como un murmuro - es por eso que me duele cuando me tratas así, porque…yo no te odio.

\- Akane – Ranma observo a su triste prometida con alivio, escuchar eso lo hizo sentir mejor, él no quería que ella lo odie, eso sería lo último que desearía en el mundo pero tampoco quería que ella pensara lo mismo, él no la odiaba – yo tampoco te odio.

Ella lo miro con ceño fruncido – Mentiroso.

 _"Pero que chica más necia"_ eran las palabras que pasaban por la mente del pelinegro en ese momento - ¡No es mentira! no te odio.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué me tratas así? Dime, ¿por qué lo haces?

\- Porque…yo…no lo sé.

\- Esa no es una respuesta – Akane puso un rostro serio casi inexpresivo y lo miro fijamente provocando más nerviosismo en su compañero - vamos dime, ¿por qué me odias?

\- ¡Que no te odio!

\- Entonces, ¿por qué me tratas así?

\- No sé.

\- Vamos habla, no eres un hombre ¡dilo!

\- Porque...

\- ¡Anda ya! dime ¿Por qué?

\- ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡PORQUE TE AMO! - Grito el pelinegro fuerte y claro sin poder contener más sus sentimientos por la joven y también producto de sus malditos nervios.

Akane estaba sorprendida y sintió un calor que se instalaba en su pecho y que acaloraba sus mejillas.

\- ¿Ra…Ranma…tu…tu…?

Ranma guardo silencio no lo había pensado ni siquiera lo había planeado como tantas veces lo hizo, solo paso. La miro nervioso con las mejillas sonrojadas pero no trato de desdecir sus palabras.

\- Ranma yo no entiendo, ¿me tratas mal porque me amas? - pregunto Akane un tanto desconcertada al asimilar las palabras.

\- ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no! - dijo Ranma nervioso agitando sus manos – yo, yo solo te comparo porque no quiero que se den cuenta de que yo...te amo - lo último lo dijo muy despacio pero Akane logro escucharlo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y al igual que estas algo en su interior se sentía muy cálido - Sí que eres infantil Ranma - dijo la peli-azul cruzando sus brazos haciéndose la ofendida - si quieres a alguien debes tratarla bien.

\- ¡Que dices, si tú me tratas igual! pero ni siquiera se... - el pelinegro enmudeció - no sé si yo te gusto.

Akane sintió una gran ternura al ver al sonrojado chico - ¿dices que tienes miedo de ser rechazado?

\- Je, soy Saotome Ranma, no le tengo miedo a nadie pero...no quiero...ya sabes...

Ranma no sabía cómo explicarle a la peli-azul que no quería que lo rechazara sin que ella pensara que tenía miedo, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosos y de repente sintió un tirón en su trenza.

\- Ranma no debes estar desnudo en la habitación de una chica - el aludido se observó dándose cuenta de que solo estaba en bóxer.

\- Yo, yo lo siento no quería...

\- Los chicos no son los únicos que pueden ser pervertidos - dijo la joven con sus mejillas sonrojadas tratando de adoptar una sonrisa seductora, pero en realidad y ante la mirada de su prometido ella se veía más bien tierna.

\- ¿De qué hablas Aka...?

No pudo continuar hablando por que los labios de Akane presionaron en los suyos moviéndose levemente, quiso corresponder pero la caricia termino antes de lo esperado.

\- Ranma perdóname pero yo también te amo - dijo dejando sus manos entre sus piernas sin mirar al pelinegro - te aclaro que no me arrepiento de besarte.

Ranma solo la miraba sorprendido y al volver en si trago duro – eso, eso significa que tú, ¿me quieres?

\- Que no escuchaste - ella seguía sin mirarlo pero se escuchó una leve risilla - yo no te quiero Ranma.

\- ¿Eh? – desconcierto era la única palabra que designaba su estado.

\- Es obvio que no te quiero, yo te...

No pudo seguir hablando, los labios de su prometido atraparon los suyos pero no fue un leve roce fue demandante, desesperado y ella no dudo en corresponder al artista marcial obedeciendo al apasionado beso.

Pasados unos minutos por falta de aire se separaron juntando sus frentes.

\- Akane no sé porque me besaste antes, pero no voy a dejar que digas que me odias aunque no me quieras, yo no pienso dejar que nadie más te bese - la miro fijante se veía la decisión en su mirada.

Ella solo sonrió divertida - ¿quién decía que no dejaba terminar de hablar?

Akane paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico – yo…yo no te quiero Ranma, yo te amo – dijo entre balbuceos, la situación seguía siendo muy bochornosa para ella – parece que estas sordo porque es la segunda vez que te lo digo.

\- ¡¿Es en serio?! - pregunto el aludido rodeando sus brazos de forma temblorosa en la cintura de su prometida.

\- ¿Cómo le hago para que me creas? - le dijo ella risueña.

\- Bueno, yo…me, me das…un, un…

\- Un beso.

El afirmo con su cabeza.

Ella solo rio ante el pedido de su prometido - Insisto Ranma, eres como un niño.

\- ¡Oye yo no...!

Y nuevamente las palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso "la mejor forma de callar" pensó el pelinegro mientras saboreaba la boca de su compañera.

Akane se separó de Ranma y lo observo divertida.

\- ¿Así está bien? ¿Ya me crees?

El solo la abrazo más fuerte dándole a entender de que sí.

\- Pero…yo, yo tengo una última petición.

\- mmm, ¿qué se le ofrece señorito? – dijo Akane con burla tratando de dejar atrás su nerviosismo.

Ranma la miro con el ceño fruncido no muy feliz con el apodo dado por la joven.

\- Yo puedo, ¡podemos! ¿Acostarnos juntos?

Ella solo sonrió.

\- Si Ranma.

...

...

Los dos estaban recostados en la cama mirándose fijamente pero sin tocarse.

\- Yo sé que no está bien pero… - Ranma se encontraba muy nervioso, esta situación era nueva para él pero en verdad quería hacerlo – bueno, yo…yo puedo, puedo ¡PUEDO DORMIR EN TUS PECHOS!

Akane le tapó la boca.

\- sshhh vas a despertar a alguien – dijo mientras en sus mejillas aparecía un matiz rojizo.

\- Perdón pero… ¿puedo? - dijo con miedo

\- yo...yo...solo por esta vez - no paso ni medio segundo cuando Akane sintió como los brazos de su prometido se aferraban en su cintura y su cabeza se hundía en su busto - ¡Ra…Ranma!

\- ¿Qué? tú me diste permiso – dijo él mientras ocultaba su rostro en el busto de su prometida.

\- Idiota pervertido - Akane pasó sus brazos por los hombros del chico abrazando su cabeza.

\- Oye, ¿y qué era eso de que era un niño?

\- No te preocupes. Más tarde te lo cuento.

\- Ok - Ranma afianzo su agarre y disfruto del olor de su prometida "definitivamente me encanta tu olor Akane"

...

...

En la tarde

\- Por poco nos descubren en esa posición ¡es tu culpa Ranma! solo era por un rato - dijo Akane abochornada.

Ranma y ella iban caminando al supermercado para comprar unas cuantas cosas para el almuerzo.

\- ¡Oye! tú me diste permiso - dijo el pelinegro sonrojado.

A Akane se le encendieron las mejillas al escuchar la verdad - Pero no debiste quedarte tanto rato.

\- hmp, no eres nada linda - dijo el joven mirando hacia un lado.

Ella ante el comentario frunció el ceño y se adelantó pasando a su prometido - A si, entonces no volverás a dormir conmigo.

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¿Por qué? - pregunto el chico desconcertado y triste.

\- Por infantil, mira que decirme que no soy linda - pensó indignada - además no soy tu novia así que no hay razón para que durmamos juntos.

\- Así que es eso - dijo Ranma sonriendo radiante _"seguro solo era para que le pidiera ser mi novia, boba"_ \- entonces te dejare ser la novia del gran Saotome Ranma, ¿no es genial?

Akane freno abruptamente sorprendida por el "increíble" comentario de su compañero, miro al pelinegro frunciendo el ceño - no quiero salir con un egocéntrico como tú, gracias - y acelero su paso.

\- ¡Espera Akane! lo siento, yo… - Ranma tomo su mano frenando su paso y mirándola muy sonrojado.

-Bueno, Akane tú me…tú… ¿quieres ser mi novia? - su mirada estaba clavada al piso - por favor.

Akane lo observo enternecida.

\- Ranma mírame - la peli-azul poso sus manos en las mejillas del artista marcial este fijo su mirada en la de su compañera y se sintió hipnotizado por los ojos chocolate que esta poseía - acepto ser tu novia - la joven deposito un dulce beso en los labios de Ranma y comenzó a caminar al supermercado.

\- ¿Entonces somos novios? – pregunto el nada más para confirmar.

\- SIP.

Ranma se puso al lado de su prometida y comenzó a mover su mano nerviosa para luego tomar la de la peli-azul.

Akane sonrió y estrecho la mano de su prometido ya estaban a punto de llegar al supermercado cuando a Ranma le asalto una duda.

\- Oye Akane, entonces ¿puedo volver a dormir contigo? - su cara era de expectación total.

Akane solo rio - ¿quieres seguir durmiendo como un niño en mis brazos?

Ranma se sonrojo, soltó la mano de Akane y puso sus brazos detrás de su nuca – pues, a mí no me molesta – camino delante de la chica y soltó un murmuro – después de todo somos novios - y entro al supermercado.

 _"Que infantil eres"_ pensó Akane para sí misma - ¡espérame, Ranma!

* * *

Nota de Autora: ¡Ni hao! Bueno, solo espero que alguien en este mundo lea este one-shot y que le guste, la verdad me salió más largo de lo que pensé, pero a mí me gustó mucho como quedo y espero que a ustedes (las personas que puede que lean mi pequeña obra) también les guste y disfruten mucho ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Luna Glow**


End file.
